Winter Findings
by FrozenUnD's
Summary: SHORT STORY: How did Mistoffelees join the Junkyard? Lets just say that Abandonment is not uncommon during the winter months, but who is it that finds the magical jellicle in the first place? And can one kitten really soften the Rum Tum Tugger himself? (Victoria and Mistoffelees not related in this one, the storyline shows why)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to cats!**

**Just a short story I've had saved for months but now cleaned it up and posted it, read comment at the bottom of the story after ;P Enjoy!**

**Guess you could say there's a small hint of TuggerxMisto but it's how you want to interpert really :) but form your own oppinion!**

* * *

It was already dark and the cold winter air had set in comfortably. Only hours ago a small group of cries could be heard from inside an alleyway. But now; all was silent.

A small black and white kitten shivered at the cold breeze whipping past, his siblings who had once been crying for their mother had now become cold and silent...and deathly still, their bodies drained of all life and the scent of death starting to sink in.

The kitten shivered and curled up into the tiny body of his siblings, hoping that somewhere amongst them was warmth, but there was nothing. Just cold. Their mother had left them. Sentenced them to death from the cold. The little kitten shivered again

_'so hungry...'_

He had become so weak he didn't even have the strength to cry out for anyone anymore as he lay still amongst his siblings, waiting for death to take him away from this torture.

Then he felt it, the first flake of snow kiss the tip of his ear, not even melting due to him not having enough body heat to do so. His body ached from using what he did have to heat his tiny body, his muscles crying for warmth. Snowflakes began to fall harder and the street lights started to flicker on, causing him to squint slightly, why did his mother do this to them? Had they been bad? He didn't know the answer.

As he curled up a little tighter with what energy he had, he picked up the scent of two cats...they were getting nearer and nearer, but it wasn't a familiar scent. It was new ones. He could hear them speaking as they approached near his nest, that had been placed somewhat out the snow if it had fell in the right direction.

"Seems another queen has abandoned her litter, seems to be happening more and more lately..." one voice sighed, the kittens ears perked at the males voice,

"Most of the time the kittens are guaranteed not to make it especially in the winter, either death of starvation or cold, both equally slow and painful"

The kitten listened closely. Abandoned? They'd been abandoned? The thought made the kitten shudder and not from the cold. They were abandoned. He was abandoned. Unloved. The second voice spoke.

"Shame really, while I'm not a huge fan of a long-lasting relationship, I certainly wouldn't go for any queen who dumps her kittens and pretty much is asking for them to die, may as well cover the nest up. As hard as it is to say, they're nothing but meals for the rats now," the kitten looked up slowly as he started to see the males cast shadows over the nest,

"Well would you look at that, seems we've got a fighter in here"

The kitten let his eyes adjust before fully assessing the two near his nest, one being a silver tabby and the other a black and leopard print male with a large mane, he stared at them. Too weak to do anything else, the silver male picked up and passed him to the large maned male who froze on the spot after being passed to him. He couldn't help but snuggle deeply into the males mane, heat hugging him like blanket, he heard them starting to talk again as sleep started to take over.

* * *

"W-why you passing him to me?!" Tugger spoke, panic in his voice, he'd never been able to handle kittens unlike his half-brother, who couldn't seem to get rid of them when back at the junkyard.

"Because someone's gotta hold him while we cover the nest, besides seems he's taking to you anyway"

Munkustrap looked at the little kitten who had now started to drift off to sleep in the Rum Tum Tuggers mane,

"We can't very well leave him out here, we'll take him to Jenny, he's probably not eaten anything in a good few hours, he looks like he's on death's door."

Tugger relaxed slightly due to the kitten falling asleep, but he still was on edge due to holding something so delicate in his hands.

As they started heading back to the junkyard, the snow git heavier, making it next to impossible to see. As they neared the junkyard he looked at the sleeping kitten that remained entwined in his main, he looked at him closely, the small male; while black, had a white face and chest accompanied by three white socks, was verging on unhealthy thin due to using what fat reserves he had to keep him warm. Despite that his body was still cold like holding a block of ice.

"Take him to Jenny, I'll quickly inform Old Deuteronomy That we've got a little guest"

Tugger nodded, not phased about his half-brother calling their father by his name, both had them had gotten into the habit at a very early age. He headed towards Jenny and Skimble's den, sheltered from the snow.

Upon entering their den, it was somehow comfortably warm, how they managed to have a den as warm as that in the current weather; Tugger would never know. Jenny looked up from eating her mouse, Skimbleshanks had already finished and was just about to curl up among the blankets that lined the nest, before promptly sitting up , curious at the bundle Tugger was holding, Jenny swallowed her mouse and looked at Tugger.

"What brings you here at this time and what are you holding?" she asked curiously, she motioned Tugger further into the den and sat down across from him.

Tugger carefully moved so she could see the small kitten, but not enough to wake him, something about the tiny kitten made him just want to keep hold of him and let him rest, Jenny's eyes were first full of surprise then softened as well.

"Oh my! This kitten seriously needs some basic care, we need to get him warmed up and food into him else he might not last long, pass him to Skimble and we'll get him wrapped up good and proper"

Tugger looked hesitantly at Skimble, reluctant to let the cold ball out of his paws, Skimble saw the look of hesitance on Tuggers face and shook his head slightly,

"Why don't we just let him keep hold of the wee kit for now, after all he must be exhausted from troyin' to survive in the cold, it would be risky troyin' to move him and him possibly wakin' up"

Jenny thought for a moment before nodding and fetching a blanket to wrap round Tugger and the kitten. As the risk of waking the tiny kit was too much of a risk.

Just then Munkustrap crawled in and then sat next to Skimble who nodded in greeting to the silver tabby

"How is he? I've raised the awareness that he's here and Deuteronomy said he'll come and check in tomorrow. With how the snow is at the moment he doesn't think his joints would take too well with the falling snow" the Gumbie cat nodded in agreement.

"He's dehydrated and cold and undoubtedly hungry but first we need to bring his body temperature up. If its alright I'd like to keep him here to monitor him, I'll keep an eye on him all night"

Tugger looked at Jenny before turning to Skimble who spoke up.

"I'd of took turns watching the wee kit but seeing as I have a shift at the train station tonight I can't"

Jenny looked at Skimble and smiled softly who returned the sweet gesture,

"Although if he needs monitoring after tonight I'll be alright as the train station's going to be closed due to the snow"

Munkustrap nodded at him before taking his leave, knowing he wouldn't be much help to Jenny or the kitten. Jenny looked at Tugger still holding the tiny kitten, expecting him to hand over the kitten and return to his own den, but he didn't; he fidgeted on the spot slightly and spoke quietly.

"Would it be ok if I stayed here with the kitten for the night...just to keep an eye on him with you, you'll need some sleep as well in case anyone gets hurt and needs your help or anything..."

The maned male fidgeted, not used to showing such displays of affection especially over a kitten, Jenny and Skimble smiled softly, knowing the that there was another reason behind wanting to stay with the kitten, not just to help them out. Jenny nodded and pulled out a spare cushion they normally used for when cats came round to be treated. Tugger laid down. Still bundling the kitten in his arms and mumbled softly to them,

"Thanks and... Please don't tell anyone about this...you know...about staying here..."

Jenny nodded again and took a place in her own nest with Skimble. Who nuzzled her back softly before drifting off to sleep before having to go to the trainstation; while she remained awake to monitor the kitten, sorting out a simple plan pattern with Tugger so they both would get some sleep. Him doing one half of the night and her doing the other. With that they settled down, Tugger taking the first half of the watch.

Jenny curled up with Skimble and smiled softly watching Tugger stroke the kittens ear softly, not realising Jenny could see. She slowly closed her eyes smiling at her thought pattern_ 'The Rum Tum Tugger. Going soft on a kitten; there's a first for everything'_

* * *

_~~~Next Morning~~~_

Tuggers eyes fluttered open, the den was still warm, he slowly sat up to realise he was no longer holding the kitten, he searched round frantically till his eyes found Jenny cradling a small mass in her paws wrapped up in a thick blanket. She rocked the ball softly before turning round to Tugger and smiling brightly at him.

"Morning,"

He nodded morning to her and peeked at the den entrance, the sun hadn't quite rose yet but was enough to have a morning dusk, he looked back at Jenny again glancing at the bundle again, she followed his gaze and smiled softly,

"Don't worry he's perfectly fine, he woke up earlier and has been given some food. Not so much drink as all the water supplies around here have frozen but he seemed happy to at least have food. And now we finally have a name to this adorable sleeping face. He claims his name is Mistoffelees, poor little things still emotionally distressed after what's happened, but he soon fell asleep again after eating and being wrapped up again. He wasn't too happy being moved away from you though,"

Tugger yawned, managing to clear away the fog on his brain thanks to listening to Jenny and nodded, relaxing visibly knowing the kitten, now known as Mistoffelees was fine. Jenny's eyes softened seeing the male relax

"Want to hold him again?"

Tugger shook his head, he needed to get out the den before anyone else woke up outside. While he was involved with the group; he still had an image to uphold and to have word spread he'd stayed the night at Jenny's den with the kitten it wouldn't look too good on his reputation in his opinion. It would ruin his street credit.

"I'll come back later"

Jenny nodded as she kept a close hold on the kitten, watching him get up, he brushed his mane with his paws slightly due to it been messed up from sleeping as well as the kitten. He looked at the kitten; and hesitantly came over and stroked his ear softly before leaving without another word. Trying to cover his embarrassment along the way.

It didn't take long however; for word to manage to spread about him not being him his den that night. The kittens that couldn't go through a day; without following him for at least an hour; had come to find him and of course, not staying him his den they pieced together the puzzle.

The older males and queens didn't really seem to care about Tuggers involvement, they were more curious about the new arrivals health. The young queens however that were smitten with the Tugger was another story, they bombarded him with questions, most commonly _'was the kitten a female', 'how old is the kitten' _or the most obvious;_ 'why were you staying to look after a stranger'_.

Normally he didn't mind the females attention but today he just couldn't be bothered, it was still a little chilly out and some of the kittens were too occupied with playing in the snow, never seeing the white blanket before.

After ignoring his group of females and their questioning they got bored, realising that he wasn't in the mood, so they sauntered off to make themselves busy.

Once they had left he wandered back to his usual group of males, consisting Alonzo, Munkustrap, Plato and Admetus. They talked amongst each other, sat in a sheltered area outside. When Tugger sat with them they welcomed him with a smile, Munkustrap was the first to speak up out of them to him,

"Deuteronomy will be seeing to the kitten soon, seems he'll be staying here for sure,"

Tugger nodded before looking at Admetus questioning on how they found the kitten to which Munkustrap was more than happy to explain,

"As I was just about to tell you before Tugger came over, we'd just started making our way back. After meeting up from leaving our humans homes, we passed through one of the back ally's behind the flat gardens; we caught the scent of a dead litter, abandoned as usual, so headed over to move it out the way and found him barely alive. So picked him up out the box and moved the dead litter out of sight. The mothers scent had long gone already, not like it would have changed anything. But that aside we brought him back here and now jenny's sorting him out" Munkustrap worded his sentence carefully, knowing that the tom already had enough with people asking about him and the young kitten, he didn't want to make things worse for him.

The others nodded slightly while in thought about the situation of Mistoffelees; Tugger fidgeted slightly. He was worried enough about the kitten, not that he'd admit it to any of them.

With this thought he got up and stretched, causing them all to look at him, he wasn't going to let his street credit decline all due to a kitten they'd found who had turned out to be very lucky.

"I'm gonna go find some queens who have nothing better to do with their time in this weather, I'll see you later."

Without a second words he sauntered off, he needed to keep up his loved image, and image the queens loved and he certainly loved and he didn't care if that made him seem big-headed but he loved the attention and knew for sure that what had happened, well more likely had _not _happened, would make the queens suspicious so went on his way to go amuse himself.

It wasn't long before his regular group of queens were grouping round him, he smiled at them and teasingly flirted with them; causing them to explode with giggles and squeaks of glee from his attention.

The attention he was getting made him relax. His head started to ache as the built up tention started to fade. While painful, it was also relieving.

* * *

_~Earlier that morning~_

Quaxo slowly started to wake up, he felt the fur of his holder tickle his face and couldn't help but nuzzle him softly still; the motion made him relax until he heard his stomach growl and his eyes shot open in surprise. The noise must have been loud enough because the voice of a queen spoke up from behind him

"Sounds like your stomach really is crying out for food, I'm sure we can solve that," he slowly rolled over, his body crying out in pain at the movement, too tired to move properly.

Suddenly he felt the queen pick him up and he froze in fear, not familiar with her at all. He studied her carefully. Her fur was a blend of brown and ginger along with white, her face was soft and unthreatening, she was an older female yet still maintained a youthful look in her eyes. He relaxed slightly but still unsure of her .

"Don't worry little one your safe I won't harm you. Even I did I'm sure Tugger would have me skinned alive for it. But that aside lets get you something to eat; you seem old enough to have solid food so I'm sure a mouse wouldn't be too much for you to eat," she smiled softly at him and he nodded slightly causing her to smile softly

"I'll put you back with him for now while I go find a mouse for you, need to make sure your nice and warm."

With that; she placed him back with the male who went by the name 'Tugger' and he instantly snuggled back into him again. Happy to be returned to the warmth of his fur while the queen left the den.

It wasn't too long before the queen returned carrying a couple fresh caught mice. The scent of them made Mistoffelees stomach growl again. While he was still being fed by his mother before she had left him and his siblings; she had brought mice a couple of times, but now he'd eat his own tail if he had the strength.

He watched her closely as she picked him up carefully and sat down with him and giving him one to eat. He wanted to eat it fast as he could but he was just too tired to. So took to eating it slowly. The queen then passed him the second one which he ate half of so the female ate the second half. He pulled his tail close to himself, while he knew he was safe he still was on edge. All the unfamiliar scents and sounds scared him.

A groan from Tugger caused both him and the queen to look at him, he had rolled over so his back was to them and curled up in a tight ball, the queen chuckled making Mistoffelees look at her.

"He's always been a fussy sleeper since he was your age, though he used to flatten out instead of curl up,"

Mistoffelees glanced at Tugger again before looking at the female again.

"Anyway do you have a name? Mine's Jennyanydots but you can just call me Jenny, that over there is Rum Tum Tugger but most of us just call him Tugger; unless there's a reason for his full name such as telling him off, his little group of queens that adore him choose to call him by his full name"

Mistoffeless nodded slightly before speaking quietly, going shy.

"My names Mistoffelees…"

Jenny smiled softly and complemented his name; making him fidget due to not used to such kind words. She smiled softly at him. Noticing him clearly not used to the gesture and pulls out another blanket and wraps it round him before pulling him close. Claiming it be safer to sit with her than risk being flattened. With that he snuggled into her, relaxing again into her, causing him to feel her heart beating under his ear. The sound relaxed him further and before he knew it he was asleep.

When he finally woke up he noticed that Tugger had gone, as well as the fact he was still curled into Jenny's arms who was humming happily while cleaning herself, only stopping when noticing he had woken up.

"Morning," she smiled as she noticed him look round for Tugger,

"Tugger has gone out for a bit, he'll be back soon when Deuteronomy will come to see you. You can take a wonder round the den if you want, now you've got some food in you earlier. While your looking around I can get you something to eat and the water supply is starting to melt so should be alright now. Nothing better than fresh rainwater added with snow" she smiled before gently placing him down on the pillow Tugger had used and heading out the den, leaving him to explore.

However this only lasted a mere few minutes as Jenny soon returned with a fresh caught mouse and passed it him to eat which he soon downed. Jenny smiled with satisfaction.

"Think we'll take you to Old Deuteronomy instead of him coming here, with his age he needs as much rest as possible, once we clear a few things up we'll take you" Mistoffelees nodded, unsure of what she was going to ask him.

* * *

Tugger continued to mingle with the group of queens. Until he noticed them starting to pay attention to something in the other direction making him direct his attention to the very same thing. Mistoffelees. Jenny led him out the den toward where Deuteronomy was currently sat resting. On the large tire in the clearing. Mistoffelees started visibly shaking in fear of his unfamiliar surroundings as well as the other cats.

The queens went over curiously and he followed, sitting next to Munkustrap who sat next to Deuteronomy himself. Jenny led the kitten to Deuteronomy and kept him close as they stood in front of him. Tugger looked at Mistoffelees; catching his eye and nodding slightly to reassure him. Which worked as his trembling reduced which even Deuteronomy noticed and smiled softly at Mistoffelees before looking at Munkustrap and Tugger.

"Seems he's in a better state today thanks to Jennyanydots taking care of his needs," he looked at Mistoffelees,

"Are you feeling better now?" Mistoffelees nodded shyly to him in which Deuteronomy smiled.

"That's good I'm glad Jenny's ability is still top-notch as usual. Do you have any other family relatives that you know of?"

He shook his head, his ears flattening to his head as he looked down.

"Very well you can stay here, I'm sure Jenny and Skimble wouldn't mind taking care of you; they have a spotless record for helping raise kittens around your age. They've helped look after kittens who have been in your predicament or have lost their parents from other reasons and so on and so forth"

Jenny smiled softly at Old Deuteronomy, knowing who he was talking about, and it wasn't just a few other kittens either. She'd raised more than enough to have a good families worth of her own.

With that; Old Deuteronomy stood up. He wasn't the most regular visitor to the Jellicle Junkyard; with his age slowly taking its paces on his body he just hadn't got it in him to come every day or every week at that. But just enough to come and see them occasionally. Munkustrap helped him off the tire as the other Jellicles gathered round to bid farewell to him till he visited again. He smiled warmly at them as they hugged him and nuzzled him goodbye before making his way out the junkyard.

Jenny smiled softly at Mistoffelees who watched their leader leave. Not noticing that Tugger was also watching him; his eyes not leaving him for a second. Jenny placed a hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder making him snap his attention to her.

"Why don't we go back to the den, then can get Jelly to bring some of the other kittens for you to meet. Which reminds me, if you can't ever find me or Skimble then you can find Jellylorum. She's also another regular for looking after kittens so if you have any trouble she'll be able to help you no matter what," Mistoffelees nodded as he started following her back to the den, Tugger keeping a low profile as he followed.

"I'll introduce you to Etcetera , Electra, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, once you've met them along with Jellylorum and Asparagus I'll get one or two of them to take you around the junkyard and introduce you to everyone else" Mistoffelees nodded as he sat down in the den in the nest he'd shared with Tugger earlier.

Moments later Tugger joined them, he ruffled Mistoffelees head fur before looking at Jenny.

"Good to hear that he'll be in your care, if it's alright with you Jenny would I be able to keep an eye on him? From afar of course..."

The tom fidgeted as he spoke, asking such things could really ruin his reputation. He wasn't known for being the type to worry over a kitten but he just couldn't help it with Mistoffelees. Jenny smiled and nodded.

With that he nodded and scuttled out the den, Jenny smiled watching him go and chuckled before heading to fetch the kittens to introduce them to Mistoffelees, leaving him alone in the den for a few minutes before returning with two patched toms, very similar in markings but could clearly tell the difference between the two.

Jenny introduced them as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, apologising for the young queens not being present, claiming they we're busy so would introduce them later.

Mistoffelees went shy again, not knowing how to interact with them. Both smiled at him with a friendly aura and he slowly started to talk to them, realising they were no danger to him. He was safe with them and the rest of the Junkyard's residents.

* * *

**Though would ask this at the bottom so no one can miss it! Should i add another couple of chapters to this? such as Mistoffelees and his abilities with magic? balls in your court with this one people! Let me know in a review or something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to CATS!**

**I'd like to say thank you to ****Slytherin1595 for helping with some essays got stuck with which had slowed me from writing on any sort! Couldn't of done it without you! Chapter 4 to Looking Through the Mirror will be up soon!**

**Decided to carry it on a few more chapters! Gonna do some hinting of Mistoffelees and Tugger slash but as commented it is a little hard to do full on pair when you've got one of the two is still so young!**

**That said. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus continued to talk to Mistoffelees happily; urging the young tom to speak more. They couldn't wrap their heads round the fact he was slightly older than them. He was so quiet and withdrawn even they weren't used to it.

Matters didn't seem to improve when the younger queens came in and introduced themselves as Electra, Etcetera and Victoria.

"Why are you so quiet?" Etcetera questioned; not understanding how hard it was for Mistoffelees to socialize.

Electra elbowed her in the side to shut her up. Victoria merely looked at him with sympathy in her eyes; It confused him as he knew that the kittens hadn't been told the full story of how he'd ended up living with them...So why show sympathy? was it because they all had a family and he didn't? He couldn't tell.

Noticing Mistoffelees discomfort Jenny shooed them all out to go play and sat with him; handing him a mouse to eat while doing so.

"Please excuse Etcetera she can be a little blunt at times. Jelly looks after Electra and Etcetera after their mother died giving birth to them; Their father however we know nothing of. Pouncival and Tumble live with me and Skimble; but due to your arrival I got Jelly to look after them so could take care of you. Their mother died in a car accident. So in some way I guess they can relate to you aswell..."

Jenny smiled softly at him as he ate. Once he'd finished the mouse he looked at her; still curious about one other kitten.

"What about Victoria?" Mistoffelees looked down as he spoke,

"She gave me a funny look..." Jenny rubbed his headfur softly as she spoke.

"Victoria arrived here in a very similar situation like you. However it wasn't her mother who abandoned her it was her owners; Just after christmas aswell. So she was not only taken from her mother but then abandoned by her owners. She's about your age aswell so proves how young she was when she was taken from her mother. I boil it down to inexperienced humans" Jenny wrinkled her nose in disgust at the treatment humans were capable of giving.

It all made sence to him now why she had gave him such a sympathetic look; she could tell and relate what had happened to him. He quietly finished his mouth before being asked by Jenny to go out and play as two twins slinked into the den.

As he got outside the kittens came over to him again; offering him to join in with them which he hesitantly offered. Which didn't last long as he took to sitting and watching them more out of curiosity than anything. Victoria smiled softly and took a seat next to him.

"It'll be hard for the first couple weeks if not months but you'll eventually get used to it. Before you know it you'd give the world before leaving here..."

Mistoffelees looked her blinking; would he? would he come to love and cherish the junkyard and those who occupied it like she had? He looked down slightly as he spoke; his ears flattening.

"What if I'm abandoned again...?"

He glanced at her who was smiling softly.

"The Junkyard isn't like that. They treat everyone like family here, no matter what background your from; You don't have to be worried about being abandoned Mistoffelees I promise"

The white kitten smiled before standing up and heading over to the other kittens to play; leaving Mistoffelees in his own thoughts as he watched the kittens and the others around the junkyard.

While the young group playing the middle of the clearing the Old tire at the end of it was occupied by Munkustrap and the black and white tom he'd seen wandering around as he had left the den. Suddenly he realised he still didn't know many of the members who occupied the junkyard yet; just the kittens.

The feeling of being an outsider returned. He didn't know anyone there except the kittens, Jenny and Skimble, Munkustrap and Tugger...

Before he could elaborate his grim thoughts a certain maned tom ruffled his headfur from behind as he sat next to him.

"Don't worry so much; it's a clear as the collar on my neck. I'll be here if you need any help or are feeling unsure about anything"

Mistoffelees smiled at Tugger; his earlier thoughts gone. Tugger somehow made his mind just...ease.

* * *

Tugger smiled at Mistoffelees; seeing him relax at his words. Luckily no one had noticed him there yet. Which was the plan really; normally he'd make an enterance no matter what; but at the minute he just wanted to sit and talk to the young tom in peace.

"Tugger...Why did my mother abandon me and my siblings...?"

Tugger figited; even he couldn't answer the that. One reason being he was a tom and the other reason being he had no idea really at all.

"Did she hate us...?"

The Maine Coone shook his head instantly; how could someone hate Mistoffelees? or any kitten for that matter? Yeah; he was a brat when he, himself, was younger but his father never loved him any less.

"I don't think it was that your mother hated you...I'm sure she loved you more than anything it's just... sometimes queens aren't _ready _to become mothers yet... It's something Jenny would be better at explaining not me-"

Tuggers words were cut short as the sound of a wild bag of rubbish cam tumbling towards them. Both of them looked up and saw it heading straight towards them; just as Tugger went to cover Mistoffelees to protect him from hitting him he held out his paws in fear at the bin bag; closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

Suddenly an almighty bang could be heard and Mistoffelees hesitantly opened his left eye; only to discover the bag of rubbish had gone...but the clearing was now littered with more junk and falling remnants of the bag.

Both Tugger and Mistoffelees looks at eachother before his paws. Had he done that?

They glanced over at Jenny's den as she and the twins had walked out; she sighed as she looked at them before Mistoffelees.

"Now I see what you mean. At least he hasn't hurt anyone...Now it's up to you two to teach him where i can't."

She glanced back at the twins again as she spoke. Mistoffelees looked at Tugger worried; how did he do that? _Did _he do that? How did it happen?

* * *

**Yes Very short but as you can tell it's got a certain ending point and as usual couldn't find a way to make it longer! Plus wanted to get ****_something _****out if not anything and thanks to the support i got at least i managed to push through somehow! Looking Through the Mirror Chapter 4 should be up soon! keep tuned!**


End file.
